


Morning Glory

by thewriterpoe



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fem!Jonghyun, GIRLee, Oral Sex, fem!taemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her lips freed from the hold of her tongue formed the words she had never uttered before, “I’m coming.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glory

      “You have to spread your legs,” Taeyeon said, her expression both confused and impatient.

      “I know,” Junghee gritted through her teeth. “This is embarrassing.”

      A grin bloomed on Taeyeon’s face. “You’re cute.”

      Junghee groaned. What did she expect from someone who didn’t experience shame? “I haven’t shaved,” she whispered, looking away and pulling at the hem of her skirt.

      Taeyeon’s confusion deepened, like she was trying but failing to connect dots in head. It was an adorable expression and maybe that’s how she got people to let their guard down around her. “I’m still going to eat you out,” she announced at the end of the mental exercise. “…If you still want me to,” she added noting the angry red splotches popping up on Junghee’s neck and chest.

      She seemed to be expecting an answer and Junghee loathed to say it but she said it, “I want you to.”

      “You’re cute,” Taeyeon repeated, pressing a sloppy kiss on the top of Junghee’s head. “I’ll start here,” she continued, sliding her fingertips under Junghee’s t-shirt, revealing a little of her tummy.

      The next thing Junghee felt was Taeyeon’s soft lips planting kisses like whispers on her skin. She felt the tip of Taeyeon’s tongue, warm and perfect, kissing up from Junghee’s belly button, over her ribs and, silently lifting the t-shirt up further, over her breasts. Junghee felt so exposed, trembling a little from fear and excitement but Taeyeon didn’t seem to notice. She just brought her mouth down over Junghee’s nipple and…

      “Oh my god,” Junghee sighed. She couldn’t believe that this was happening, that Taeyeon, lovely Taeyeon, innocent Taeyeon was licking and sucking all over her tits. And each time she swiped over her nipple, Junghee’s clit twitched.

      Junghee had been mildly curious when Taeyeon had pushed her into the empty classroom with a determined look in her eye.  She had been excited when Taeyeon cornered her into the wall, ‘threatening’ to kiss her. Now she was horny; tingly-all-over horny, parting- her-thighs horny, kiss-me-down-there horny.

      “That feels good,” Junghee whispered when Taeeyeon’s mouth moved to the other breast. And she gasped loudly at the pinch from Taeyeon’s teeth clamping down on the nipple.

      Then Taeyeon started kissing down. Inch by agonizing inch, smears of saliva marking a path to the edge of Junghee’s lace underwear. There she stopped and it was quiet for many seconds before Taeyeon resolutely said, “Ok.” She hooked her thumbs under Junghee’s underwear and pulled them down over her thighs, her knees and ankles and finally off.

      Junghee’s breathing accelerated; shallow and loud in the two hours before the start of day. It was the first time anyone had seen her pussy, her pubic hair, her clit, her wetness and Taeyeon was just looking at it – not saying anything, and Junghee couldn’t really see Taeyeon’s face, and felt so embarrassed because she knew it was considered pretty to have a shaved pussy.

      But then Taeyeon’s mouth was on her pussy and embarrassment gave away to something perplexing. This thing that Junghee had only imagined over and over was happening…was happening with her beautiful classmate who sat two seats in front of her to the left. It was warm and soft and wet…like a kiss. And it felt like magic, like the blue shimmering wave in Disney films when a spell is cast, like she was dissolving, cunt and all, into a hot pool of pleasure. She barely registered Taeyeon’s tongue pushing inside her, brushing against her, perfectly licking her clit.

      Junghee had never cum before. No one had ever touched her and by herself she had always been afraid to let go completely. But just a couple of seconds of Taeyeon sucking on her clit and she was already fraying at the edges of her self-imposed iron control, falling apart and dripping like the sweat on her collarbone and the cum between her thighs.

      “Do you like it?” Taeyeon looked up at her.

      Junghee opened her eyes but for some reason couldn’t open her mouth. So she nodded, pinning her fleshy lip down painfully with her teeth.  The way Taeyeon smiled then, for a fraction of second, made her shudder.

      Then it started. Little kitten licks triggered a pulsating heat from her clit down her toes. Her lips freed from the hold of her tongue formed the words she had never uttered before, “I’m coming.”

      This spurred Taeyeon on, licking harder and longer up and down Junghee’s clit; pulling Junghee closer against her mouth, shaking and leaking, until her orgasm burst.

      “Oh fuck!” Junghee yelled. And she repeated it again and again till the last tremor left her.

      “Are you okay,” Taeyeon murmured, her brow furrowed deeply.

      Junghee blushed, realizing that she’d left go in such a big way in front of her class prefect.


End file.
